


[Podfic]  Against the Wind

by argentumlupine



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-04
Updated: 2012-03-04
Packaged: 2017-11-01 03:20:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/351361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/argentumlupine/pseuds/argentumlupine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><strong>Author's summary:</strong> <em>Frank is the tutor for the two young children of Michael and Alicia Way. He has always been sickly, but when he begins to fall seriously ill he tries to hide it from his employers, terrified he will lose his position and have nothing. When Michael’s older brother Gerard unexpectedly returns from the continent, however, his problems only grow. </em></p>
<p>Podfic of the fic by theopteryx.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic]  Against the Wind

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Against the Wind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/351376) by [theopteryx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theopteryx/pseuds/theopteryx). 



> Reader's notes can be found at my original post [here](http://argentumlupine.dreamwidth.org/11949.html).

cover art created by [dapatty](http://archiveofourown.org/users/dapatty).

| 

## Length

  * 1:55:11



## Direct download links (from audiofic archive)

  * [mp3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/032012041743.zip) | **Size:** 105 MB
  * [m4b](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/032012041744.zip) | **Size:** 27 MB



## Alternate download links

  * [mp3](http://argentumlupine.parakaproductions.com/Podfic-mp3/Bandom/Against%20the%20Wind%20\(mp3\).zip) or [m4b](http://argentumlupine.parakaproductions.com/Podfic-m4b/Bandom/Against%20the%20Wind.m4b)

  
---|---


End file.
